Exposed cargo areas of vehicles, such as but not limited to a bed of a pick-up truck, are used for hauling cargo of all different shapes and/or sizes. If the cargo to be hauled is longer than the exposed cargo area, then the cargo may be positioned above the cargo area and extend forward over a passenger compartment roof surface of the vehicle. If positioned in such a manner, the cargo must be supported rearward of the roof surface, vertically above the exposed cargo area.